1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to norbornene monomers and polymer material thereof and, more particularly, to norbornene monomers with fluorene group and polymer material thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polynorbornene and its derivative were the first commercial products produced from ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) and were important elastomers. Due to high transparency, improved impact resistance, wide temperature range usage and good mechanical and processing properties, polynorbornene and their derivatives are widely applied in shape-memory polymers, lighting devices, machines, electric components, pipe fittings and food packaging.
Previously metathesis polymerization of olefins was an important process for polymerization, especially the cyclo-olefin ring-opening metathesis polymerization and non-cyclic diene and alkyne metathesis polymerization. With advances in catalyst development, polymer materials with various functional groups have been developed over recent years via metathesis polymerization.
In related arts, organic metal catalysts have been used for metathesis polymerization. Monomers with poly functional groups, however, are apt to perform multi-reaction in metathesis polymerization with organic metal catalysts. So the use of metathesis polymerization of monomers with poly functional groups has been limited.
Grubbs et. al. reported that the ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) of cyclo-olefin with Ru catalyst ((Cl2Ru(CHPh)[PC6H11]3)2) exhibits high performance. More particularly, the polymerization of the monomers with functional groups can be achieved with the catalyst because of the combined compound's stability in atmosphere. In addition, such metathesis polymerization resulted in polymers showing high polymerizing rates and large molecular weights, generally associated with living polymerization.
Hence, more research on ROMP of cyclo-olefin derivatives to improve catalyst reactivity soon followed. The research mainly also focused on the development of side-chain-type liquid crystals, triblock copolymers synthesized by two-step methods, polymers with various functional groups and polymers having cross-linkable functional groups present in the side chain thereof, etc. The introduction of functional groups improved the optical characteristics and biochemical activity of the polymer.
In addition, ever since nanotechnology and nanomaterials have been researched, compounds containing specific structures (such as amphiphilic compounds) have been prepared by ROMP. For example, the forming of compounds containing carbon-carbon double bonds by olefin ROMP.
In recent years, the ROMP of cycloolefin and metathesis polymerization of non-cyclodiolefin has become very important in polymer synthesis. The preparation of novel functional polymers form norbornene-type monomer is carried out by ROMP.
Polymers with specific functional groups have grown in importance as they exhibit optoelectronic characteristics, biological activity, and nanomaterial properties. Meanwhile, the characteristic of polymer material depends on structure, degree of polymerization, molecular weight, and distribution of molecular weight thereof.
Therefore, the invention provides norbornene monomers containing a fluorene group and polymer material thereof, which may further be utilized to prepare specific materials for industrial purposes.